Nothing Wrong With Being A Fan!
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Everyone has a fan, an idol, someone they looked up to and even adored. Most young boys idolised superheros, never knowing the man behind the mask. Meeting your hero is one thing, growing to like them and being their equal is quite another. Steve & Tony ficlet.


**Title: **Nothing Wrong With Being A Fan (Or Tony Stark's Secret Stash Of Captain America merchandise)

**Warnings: **NONE.

**Notes: **Written for a 30mins writing project for a friend. Have a read and review if you like it.

* * *

Okay, so yeah, when Tony met Captain America aka Steve Rogers aka The Man From Another Time, he wasn't the nicest person in the room, or planet really. His initial prickliness towards the super soldier was mainly to do with how other people were treating him. He seemed to be the only Avenger Director Fury actually seemed to like and that was pushing it. Tony wasn't exactly sure whether Fury could feel things half the time; he sure as hell repressed it. And people said Tony put up walls, man, they hadn't met Mr Dictator Of Agent People. Anyway, Tony and Steve clashed in that _oh for fuck's sake they're doing it again_ sort of way that started out as real _I don't like you you're annoying get out of my face _to _it's like doing the tango, it takes two _if Fury or Pepper ever gave him a disappointed look because Steve might be from the 40s, and a little bit of dork, but he wasn't nearly as innocent as people thought. So, Tony and Steve went from talking only at briefings and during battle, to sitting in the nearest coffee house and talking and somehow, somewhere, they became friends. Tony's a bit of a douchebag, he'll admit it, and to be fair he picked a fight with nearly every Avenger except Bruce because, would you really? So it wasn't like he actually hated Steve straight off, he didn't do that - honestly! But actually seeing the sight of him standing at S.H.I.E.L.D, it reminded Tony of his father. Howard Stark: the one who made the super serum, the man Tony hated to his core, the man Tony had created Iron Man to pull away from, to delete and erase and make a knew _Stark_ name. So yeah, that happened, but Tony ignored it eventually and saw Steve for Steve. This was a task in itself, due to Tony actually admiring Captain America as a boy. He had all the posters, the action figures, the fake WW2 shield, the pin up posters and like Coulson he had trading cards. His were limited edition pack and un-opened.

_Oh god the posters._

He had one above his bed, and he used vent at it when his dad was being a bastard. Tony remembered thinking about that goddamn Captain America smile. Tony was sure it couldn't be real, all earnest and shit, even with good-time girls (Yeah those) on either side of him. Then Tony went and met the man in the flesh and got caught by the same smile, and yup, it was real. Most American thing Tony Stark has ever touched was Steve Rogers when he shook the man's hand.

At Stark Mansion, Tony had found a load of old junk and Clint (who he had to bribe with money and hotdog to help) and Steve were helping him clear the shit he had out. The reason why he and the other two were doing it was because some stuff was a little personal and if anyone was going to see that it might as well be them. Tony was too wrapped up in some school books he'd written in - trying to understand his own handwriting and thanked technology, he used PADs now and JARVIS took voice memos for him – to notice Steve had wandered into his old bedroom which was available for entrance as Tony had just been in there. He lobbed the book over his shoulder to Clint who cursed but dealt with it accordingly. Steve however strolled out of the room, Tony only noticing his feet and not what he was holding, until the super soldier coughed. Tony rolled his eyes.

'Yes, Capsicle wh-' but words died between his brain and mouth as he saw what Steve was holding up.

Quite a large propaganda poster, shot in that _all hail_ fashion where there's light cascading down, illuminating the glory that is Captain America. Even though it was obviously too old, the corners were ripped from where it kept falling down and Tony pinned it up again with various substances (of which he'll name none) and it was admittedly in black and white like the originals, at eleven he had pinched it from his dad's belongings, found it and adored it.

'What do you want me to do with this?' Steve asked and Tony looked the super solider in the eyes. The man was smirking a little, blond head cocked to one side.

'I don't know' Tony said honestly. Most part of him said sell it on Redbubble or Ebay, then a small part of him urged him to keep it. To store it.

'If you don't want it, can I have it? It's kinda cool' Clint asked from behind Tony.

'No. What do you think?' Tony asked, directing the second part of his sentence at Steve who blinked owlishly, twisting the poster to look at it.

'Okay if you two are going to do this, I'm going to go and get beer. Back in a sec' Clint was gone within moments. Tony had to give him props for that, he could move.

'I- uh – I –don't… why do you have this and the other stuff?' was what Steve eventually ended up saying. His tone wasn't accusatory; it was confused, as if this didn't fit with his image of Tony at all. Which, well, it probably didn't, no. That meant Steve had seen all the other stuff.

'It's been there since I was a kid. Forgot about it when I went to MIT, you were – how can I say this? – part of the family' Tony said and Steve softened, grinned a grin totally Rogers, not a hint of Captain America in there what so ever. 'As to your question, if you want it you're more than welcome to it. It's only goin' to go back in the box if I keep it' Tony shrugged, feeling about twelve again all of a sudden.

'I'll keep it then, if you're sure' Steve said.

Tony had a thought.

'Grab the trading cards will you. Give 'em to Coulson and the shield he can have that too' Tony waved his hand dismissively at Steve, going back to the heap of junk in front of him. Honestly, how did he acquire so much crap?

'That's nice of you' Steve said and Tony flapped his hand at him again. 'So, you did like me when you were a kid?' Steve asked, and Tony could hear the smugness in his voice.

'No, I liked Captain America when I was a kid' Tony answered, before looking up as Steve began rolling the poster up. 'Now I like Steve Rogers'.


End file.
